And then there was one
by TraitorTatara
Summary: On a fullmoon's night, a boy with hair as red as the blood of his victims seeks revenge...


Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto will be the day that Satan skates to work.

Note: Sabakukyu means "coffin of crushing sand" or something like that. also, the characters are refered to by their LAST names. Here's a quick recap of who everyone is. Nara Shikamaru

UzumakiNaruto, Rock Lee, The Man in Green Gai.

Takes place in vol. 11, the night after the scene in Lee's hospital room. Rated for graphic violence and lots of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will kill you all… Just you wait."

Were the words he had spoken through gritted teeth as his mind reeled in confusion. He didn't understand why they were all protecting the Rock boy. He knew that the man who had protected Rock was his master; he hadn't bothered to find out his name, he knew him only as The Man in Green. He didn't want to know the man's name, but he still wondered... _Why _had he done it? Baki wouldn't have done the same for any of his students; he would have stood back and watched them die as failures. And the others, Nara and Uzumaki, why had they stopped him from taking the boy's life? They hadn't seemed to like him, and he in return hadn't even acknowledged them. So why bother to risk their lives to save his?

Pitiful humans, confusing him with their silly, needless emotions. Of course, he was human too, but Shukaku controlled him. And Shukaku was definitely not human. _He_ couldn't understand their pathetic concepts of love and affection, so naturally, Gaara couldn't either. He could only understand a few basic feelings.

Hate: for the Father that had tried and failed repeatedly to kill him.

Defeat: a feeling he had never felt before the displays of each country's power posing as exams.

And most of all, the wonderful sensation that made him feel alive, the anticipation of feeling red, clotted life force on his skin.

The feeling that had only one name: Blood lust

He felt that wonderful anticipation growing inside him a Shukaku reared its head, roaring for a kill. He would deliver.

Earlier in the day he had located the living-places of Nara and the Uzumaki boy, since he knew that he couldn't manage it once the daemon awoke. He went to the closest one: Nara's, and climbed in though a window that the boy had foolishly left open, almost as if he knew Gaara was coming.

Did he know? Gaara had to pause and think about that, trying to ignore the voice in his head screaming, "_KILLKILLKILLKILLKILL"_ Finally it was too much, and he jumped into the small room, awaiting an ambush. But no, the Nara boy was asleep. He went over to him, and closed his eyes, summoning the sand that did his bidding...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru grunted in his sleep. Something was wrong, was it just him or was it hotter now? Was he just imagining that the air was difficult to breathe? And why could he smell stale blood all around him? He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, instead smacking into something hard. Some of it crumbled and fell into has palm. He stared at it for a few moments before he realized what it was...

Sand.

"What a pain in the-"

He faintly heard a voice say "Sabakukyu", then the cocoon of sand closed around him, abruptly cutting off his thoughts and his air supply. He couldn't scream, he couldn't posses the monster's shadow if he couldn't see him, he couldn't... breathe...

Then the shell of sand imploded straight into him, tearing him apart and killing him immediately. Blood spattered over the walls and the sand, turning both a slick, bright red that would eventually fade to brown.

And then there were three…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was out the window before the gourd had finished rebuilding itself, leaving it to trail behind him as he sprinted towards Uzumaki's dwelling. Once there he repeated the bloody process. Neither of his victims felt any pain. They weren't the ones he wanted to suffer, only the Man in Green that had helped the Rock boy and left his mind reeling, unable to comprehend the fact that the Man in Green was like a father to Rock. A father that Gaara had never had.

And then there were two…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara ran towards the hospital, a few pieces of the sand shell trailing behind him. He stopped outside and counted the windows, quickly finding Rock's room. Then he willed the sand to form a staircase to it, as the room was many floors up. It did just that, allowing him to climb to the room and break inside. No-one stirred at the sound, Rock was in a drug-induced sleep, while his master, the Man in Green, was slumped in a chair in a more natural slumber. He shuddered at the thought of the Man in Green defending the helpless genin. The he formed the sand coffin over Rock, obscuring him from view. He was just about to crush the boy when a better idea struck him. One better suited to repay Rock for the pain and humiliation he had inflicted upon Gaara.

He peeled back the sand over the upper portion of Rock's face, covering his mouth and nose. He willed the sand to scrape Rock's face until the boy emitted a gasp. Then, when his mouth was open, the sand began to pour into it, forcing its way down his throat and slowly suffocating him. Rock tried to struggle, but the sand was too powerful, and he eventually gave a weak sputter before his soul was dragged away, leaving his body just an empty shell.

During the entire three or so minutes the Man in Green had never stirred. He looked down at the sleeping form, and then the corner of his lip rose in a haunting smirk. Now, it was time for the final act.

And then there was one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time, instead of surrounding his victim with sand, he only covered the mouth and feet. Then he made the signs that would destroy his victim and closed just the little finger of his right hand.

_CRACK!_

One of the Man in Green's toes was crushed, he started awake, but couldn't make a sound, or move, due to the ropes of sand that had suddenly appeared and were binding him. He could only watch his body be destroyed.

_CRACK!_

Another toe snapped. Gaara did this to both of the Man in Green's feet, crushing each bone separately before moving on to his legs. The Man in Green's eyes were closed in an attempt to distance his mind from the damage being inflicted by the red-haired boy. But such a thing never works in actuality, and this was no different. The Man in Green was unconscious by the time Gaara got to his knees and dead by the time he reached his thighs. Still, Gaara continued to crush each bone separately, until he had worked up to the head. There he stopped, before imploding the entire skull at once.

And then there were none…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Gaara sat on a rooftop and looked up at the full moon. The night was calm and peaceful, full of people quietly slumbering, unaware of the horrors that would await them in the morning. He almost envied them sometimes, but they would never know the thrill of taking a life, they could only understand the sorrow that he couldn't. Still, it was a beautiful night.

His blood lust had been satisfied.

The daemon had been sated.


End file.
